Barrel Of A Gun
by Ravyn6Blackmagick6
Summary: PG FOR DRUG TALK! No the characters dont do drugs, a mother does, Cassidy's. well Anyway READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES...
1. Something is famillar about her

Barrel of A Gun: Gundam Wing Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few of the poems and song, and Cassidy and her mother of course, then some that are in here. Though I wished I owned Gundam Wing, I don't. :'(  
A/N: If there is a bit of OOCness, don't send me a flame or anything hateful. It hurts ya know. Well, it may not be IC because I haven't seen Gundam Wing in a loooong while and I just got finished watching Endless Waltz.  
  
Barrel of A Gun  
  
"Mother! Put the gun down, you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing!" Cassidy entered the house after her neibor; J.C. called her at The Main Street Diner saying that her mother was drunk and shooting things at random.  
"There's that slut of daughter of mine!" The words stung but Cassidy was used to it, ever since she was sixteen used to it. Of course, her mother was always drunk since her father died seventeen years ago. "Where were ya, having sex for money to buy drugs?"  
"No, Mother, I was at work, trying to get a decent salary to pay for your meds and dinner." Her shoulders slumped slightly as she took a step forward but stopped once she heard the click of the trigger being pulled back. Cassidy wasn't afraid of being shot, its been done before, when she was seventeen. "Put the gun down."  
"No!" Holli now had the gun aimed at Cassidy's heart. She chanced it and dove at her mother. Once Cassidy had her mother pinned down; she took the gun and disposed of the non-existing bullets.  
"I'm taking you back to rehab." Cassidy stood, dragging her mother up with her.  
  
~~~~~~*Later that night*~~~~~~  
  
Cassidy was sitting on the porch of her small, Scottish cottage-like house, playing her most treasured item other than her Labrador; the golden oak guitar her father left for her. The cottage was a light lavender white with black painted shutters, door and porch. It reminded her of a song she had heard, bright and colorful with a bit of a home-away-from-home, waiting for a very close friend. The cottage also overlooked the estate of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dowrlen. Over the past few years, Relena and Cassidy had become friends. During the days when Relena didn't have a conference or speech, they would sit in the cottage and talked about current events, past lovers, and their pasts. During this time, she also met the Preventers assigned to protect Relena, well most of them. The first time they met together and Relena had had to bring one of the Preventers, it happened to be Duo. Duo mistook her appearance and thought she was working for the people behind the threat to Relena. After a thousand and then some arguments, Cassidy had finally learned Duo's trust. Today, she was waiting to meet the Preventer known as Trowa. Her and Relena had planned to spend the day in the violet field at the bottom of the foothill, but that plan was cancelled on the rain. After talking for about two hours, they came to the discion to sit on the porch and listen to the rain. ~*~[.F.L.A.S.H. .B.A.C.K.]~*~  
  
"Erg..why does it have to rain? It was such a nice day until the wind picked up." Cassidy sat on the ledge that circled around the porch. "Cheer up, its just a little rain. Nothing too bad." Relena laughed a bit from the hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Anyway, are you still sure it alright if I bring Trowa with me today? He can be a bit, well" Relena lowered her voice. "Too protective." Cassidy just laughed, in the background, she heard a voice of a young male answer. 'I heard that Relena' "Its fine, just, warn him about Medley." Medley, who was sitting at Cassidy's feet looked up and tilted her head to one side. "Yes, I'm talking about you." "Alright, we'll be there soon." "Alright, see you then."  
  
~*~[.E.N.D.]~*~  
  
So Cassidy sat on the porch, practicing a song she had written in High School, when Medley started barking and rain out into the rain. On the horizion, a Jeep was cilmbing up the hill into the grave driveway. Relena was on the passanger side of jeep and by the time that the driver, Trowa she guessed, had stopped, Medley was scratching at the door. Trowa was the more handsome of the two she had met so far. "Medley Note Morissette what in Broque's good name do you think you're doing?" Cassidy tore her gaze from Trowa and walked over to Medley, taking ahold of her collar. "You know better." Cassidy took a few steps back and picked up Medley while Relena and Trowa stepped out of the car. "You're not afriad of dogs or anything, are you Mr. Stranger?" "No, I rather like them" Trowa followed behind Relena as he took in the surroundings. "And please, call me Trowa, Miss.?" Cassidy let Medley jump down and run over to Trowa, sniffing around his feet. "Cassidy Marie Morissette, call me what you like." She held out her hand for him to shake in which he did. "Now, shall we go inside before we catch a death." Meldey barked and ran over to Relena, who walked in a circle around her and then into the house, closely followed by Cassidy and Trowa. "The rain isn't going to stop any time soon, might as well get to know each other a little more." Trowa leaned agianst a wall that didn't have numerious pictures on it. The pictures seemed to be a type of memorial to someone who was important to her. 


	2. She's more than Human

Chapter Two  
Barrel of A Gun: Gundam Wing Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few of the poems and song, and Cassidy and her mother of course, then some that are in here. Though I wished I owned Gundam Wing, I don't. :'(  
A/N: If there is a bit of OOCness, don't send me a flame or anything hateful. It hurts ya know. Well, it may not be IC because I haven't seen Gundam Wing in a loooong while and I just got finished watching Endless Waltz. OH! And if I have Duo's blood type wrong, please tell me.I'm not that good in this kinda stuff. And this takes place five years after the series started so SUSH!  
  
"Trowa, there is no need for you to be distant from us. Cassidy is really a nice girl." Relena had noticed that Trowa was somewhat distant. Medley had taken a liking to him and was making an effort to try get him to play with her. "What's wrong?"  
"Why don't you come over and talk with us, unless you're afraid like Duo was." Cassidy looked up from her guitar and matched her cobalt blue eyes with his dark green eyes, searching for an answer. "We're more alike than you think. My mother is a druggie and doesn't even know that I'm alive unless she hears me singing on the local radio and I lost both my brother and father before I had a chance to know what the world was like."  
"Cassidy, please stay out of a banking of the past." Trowa's remark was a bit harsh but Cassidy could tell that there was something about her that made his trust waver.  
An hour later, Cassidy had gotten Trowa to come over and sit with them. The rain had continued into the early night as they talked, and now that it was almost seven, Relena wanted to head back.  
"It's been fun, really Cassidy; give me a call sometime alright?" Relena gave her friend a quick hug and headed out to the car, petting Medley on the head as she left.  
"It was nice meeting you Trowa, Relena kept talking about how much she wanted me to meet you." Cassidy smiled and leaned against the wall opposite of the door. "If you ever need to talk, or need someone to trust, I'll be here, and Medley would like it if you came by some time."  
"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." Trowa bowed his head slightly and exited, but stopping to pet Medley, who gave a slight whimper as he left.  
  
~~~~~~*[ .O.N.E. .W.E.E.K. .L.A.T.E.R. ]*~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Relena, you have a message for the DNA department." Came her secretary's voice as she went into her office. "I think it's the testing about Cassidy. I really hope she finds the rest of her family, or maybe just someone to trust. That girl is so alone at night."  
"Thanks, I'll look into it." Relena smiled and walked into her office, where Quatre was sitting in the corner reading.  
"Good morning, Miss Relena." Quatre greeted her with a smile.  
"Good morning, Quatre." Relena walked over to her desk and resting on her daily paper work was a brown envelope from the DNA department with Cassidy's picture and age. "Let's see who you are, Cassidy."  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
From the DNA department of the Peacecraft Estate has recently ran a DNA test on Cassidy Marie Morissette. The following information is of Cassidy's personal out look:  
  
Name: Cassidy Marie Morissette Age: 19 Ethnic Origin: American Place of Origin: L2 colony cluster Family: Holli Maxwell (mother) father died and brother missing Height: 150 cm Weight: 39 kg Eye color: Cobalt blue Hair color: Clay brown (brown-red) Blood type: AB negative  
  
The following is a list of peoples who have the same ethnic origin and blood type as she:  
  
No longing living:  
Phineas Maxwell  
Sarah Davenporr  
Michael Donnal  
  
Local:  
Preventor Duo Maxwell  
  
For further information, please run a test on the local relations.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
Relena's mouth dropped open. Duo? Cassidy is related to Duo? Well that would explain why they fight like siblings. She picked up the phone and dialed Cassidy's number. Come on, Cassidy, pick up the phone. Nothing but an answering machine. 'You have reached the answering machine of Cassidy and Medley, I am not able to answer because its Sunday, and I'm at the rehab center talking with my mother, please leave a message.'  
"Erg. well Cassidy, your DNA results are in and you may want to see them, so stop by or give me a call. Relena." Placing the phone back on its table, Relena sat back down. On Sundays, Cassidy was at the rehab talking to her mother like mothers and daughters do.  
  
~~~~~~* [.N.O.R.T.H. .C.E.N.T.R.A.L. .R.E.H.B.I.L.A.T.I.O.N. .C.E.N.T.E.R.] *~~~~~~  
  
"What cell member are you here to see?" A guard at the front desk asked as Cassidy entered.  
"Holli Ann Maxwell" Cassidy knew the answer already but she didn't say anything. It was strange enough seeing a teenage woman in the rehab but it was also sad. A girl not being recognized by her mother is almost too much for anyone to handle.  
"Forth floor, cell number 17786."  
"Thank you." Cassidy made her way to the elevator, trying to hold herself together. Floor four is for the alcoholics and druggies. While doing this, she hadn't been paying attention and ran into someone.  
"Hey doll face, you should watch where you're going." A pair of strong hands caught her. "Now what would a beautiful girl such as yourself have to do here?" Cassidy looked up into Duo's cobalt eyes.  
"My mother is here. I come here every Sunday."  
"I see, Relena sent me to get you, though I don't know why." Duo rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and rested the other on his hip. "She told me that you needed to go to the Estate after you leave here."  
"Alright, I need to go see my mother, but if you'd like to come you're welcome. Its amazing what cocaine and alcohol can do to a mother." Cassidy went to the elevator as Duo followed behind her. Pressing the fourth floor button, she leaned against the wall. "I must warn you though; she can get out of hand. I was late coming home one night and she got upset. After been to the local bar, she thought that I was pregnant and she shot me."  
The elevator door opened and they stepped out into the white hallways filled with screaming. Cassidy noticed that Duo fell behind a bit but she stopped and waited until he was next to her.  
"Don't stare, it makes them jumpy and they'll think you're here to take them to hell." Cassidy laughed as she saw the face he made. "This way." She headed down a hallway that had many barred and locked doors.  
"What's with this hallway? It's like something from a horror movie." Duo looked around and looked at a particular cell, number 17786, the one that Cassidy had stopped at.  
"It's for the patients' protection, but no one can save my mother." Cassidy put her hand on the window as her gaze softened. "Holli Ann Morissette-Maxwell, round the clock guarding, highly medicated, and year round cell."  
"Don't ya think that's a little too much? I mean, she's only human." Duo looked at Cassidy from the corner of his eye and noticed her melancholy look.  
"She's not just human; she's a mother of two and a wife. Let's go before she wakes and blames me for her state." Cassidy looked at her mother for a moment or two longer then left. "She's better here than at home, at least here she can sleep without worrying."  
"You care a lot about her, why?" Duo caught up with her as they entered the main hallway. "I've seen some kids whose parents or older siblings that gave up long ago."  
"She's all I have left, and last Christmas I swore to find my brother before this Christmas." Cassidy sighed and closed her eyes, stress visible on her face. 


End file.
